


Dam

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, PWP, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel loves Kíli’s big—</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dam

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Tauriel/Kili, where Kili is packing some disproportionate size in his trousers and Tauriel has a thing for being really filled and stretched and overwhelmed that way. ” prompt on [the Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=20980479#t20980479).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The second he’s finished fastening the ropes across her chest, looped under her knees to hold her legs against her, he asks, “You’re sure you’re alright?”

She just warns, “ _Kíli_ ,” because he’s checked one too many times, and she’ll say if it’s ever too much. She doubts he could hurt her. She knows he never would. And this was her idea in the first place; him tying her down in the recesses of her dungeons, so she can pretend now that she’s _his_ prisoner. He has her wrists bound securely above her head, and all her clothes are bundled up beneath it, her body bare. She’s on display for him, like he’s so often been for her. She’s been looking forward to this for a while. 

He kisses her again, like he needs to be absolutely _sure_. She kisses back, his stubble scratching her chin and his long, scraggly hair tumbling down about her cheeks. His lips are a little chapped, his tongue thick and long, his kisses always a bit _rough_ , even when he’s trying to be gentle. He’s a dwarf and he came to her _dirty_ , and Tauriel likes him just fine that way. 

It takes Kíli a few tries to break away. He keeps leaving her mouth only to dive back in, until he leans down just a little too much, and his tunic flattens against her upturned thighs, his crotch dragging between her legs. She moans into his mouth at the mere feel of the bulge waiting for her, and Kíli groans back before shakily pushing away. He looks down at her with a fierceness in his eyes that takes over the worry, and it spurs her on to bite her lip and squirm against him, bidding, “Kíli, _take me_.”

“You’re so hot,” he murmurs. His hands press into her, cupping the hump of her ass, then running up to smooth across her skin, and Tauriel whimpers and writhes in her bonds—she wants him to just _do it_. There should be enough time left in her shift to not get caught by the next guard, but they’ve wasted whole nights before, and this can’t be one of them. By the time he makes it up to her breasts, half squished beneath her knees, she’s breathing hard and already wet enough to dribble some of it out. No one makes her wet like Kíli. He did the first night she met him, more so the first time they held each other, and most when she learned just what he was hiding down his trousers. Her one concern had been that satisfaction—she’s always appreciated size. She’s lucky that he doesn’t even remotely disappointed. He pinches her nipples, one in each hand, and leans over her to purr, “You want it now, baby?”

She nods and tries to kiss him, but he pulls back with a wicked grin, and she’s too firmly tied to follow. He withdraws to sit up, tucked against her, fully dressed with her rear rubbing between his thighs. He shoves one hand crudely into his trousers, uses the other to flick open his tie, and then he’s pulling himself out, and Tauriel’s craning up to see. He takes his huge cock firm in his hand. He kindly shifts that hand around the back so she can see it all—he must know by now that she _loves_ to look at it, though not as much as she loves to _feel_ it. It’s easily the biggest one she’s ever had—the biggest one she’s ever _seen_ , and he knows just how to use it. It’s enormous, towering and wide, lined with veins and ripped like a muscle, dark above her pale skin with a red tint at the head. He points it forward and draws his foreskin back just enough for her to get a peak at the pink tip inside, and Tauriel _moans_ in response, trying to buck her hips right up into it. 

When he first pushes it against her, it isn’t where she wants—he just taps her leg, then traces the curve of her rear, and Tauriel whines and squirms, rolling her body to get it between her legs. He grins at her behaviour—so _improper_ : more dwarf, or at least, dwarf’s mistress, than elf—and he teases, low and husky, “Remember when we first started, and we were worried it wouldn’t fit inside you?” Tauriel nods against the bundle of her clothes, her hair catching beneath her. When he presses his cock along the line of where her thigh’s squished to her stomach, it’s hidden from the moonlight through the bars, and she tilts to keep it in view, mesmerized. She really was worried, the first time—buried under a wealth of excitement—and it looked even bigger on his stout frame. She loses the memory when Kíli finally drags his cock to her open pussy, where he slides it down her pink slit. “And now we know you barely even need any preparation, because you’re always dripping wet for me.” He smiles down at her like he’s proud, and Tauriel clenches her muscles to try and hold her pussy open, displaying right inside her folds.

He still just rubs at her for a few laps, catching on the tip of her clit and only just barely pressing between, until the hand that isn’t clutching his base dips beneath it. He pushes his index finger right inside her, blunt but thick, and she sucks it right up with a shuddering breath. He crooks it and pets at her insides, leaning over her to groan, “Mahal, you feel _good_.” He hasn’t even started yet.

He fucks her just with one finger, until she half-hisses, half-begs, “ _Kíli_ ,” and then he adds his middle finger, which has her breaking off in a cry. He spreads her open on the two of them, stroking and stretching, until he’s holding her open and she pleads, “Kíli, _Kíli_ , please, just do it...” His fingers fill her but not deep enough, and looking up at his handsome face makes her want to be _stuffed_ as full as she can. He bends down to hungrily bite into her cheek, and she whimpers while he draws his fingers out. She can feel the press of his cock at her middle, and for a brief moment, she forgets her place, and tries to throw her arms around him. 

He dives in a second later, fast and hard, but he slows as soon as he’s past her walls, giving her time to scream at being impaled. It’s always bigger than she remembers, and the lips of her pussy tremble desperately around him, trying to adjust, trying to take it, while he stills and shudders, his mouth just over hers. 

He kisses her again, then pulls a little out and pushes farther in. Another kiss stifles her scream. Another stab, a bit deeper, and she’s trying to hold onto him with the lower part of her legs over his shoulders. He goes steadily in and out, just a bit more every time, forcing her to take it, and it sort of hurts, just a little bit, a dull sting around the edges, but it also feels so, so _good_ and she’s already too full to think. She lives on the _feeling_ , the slow burn of it inside her. Her pussy can’t seem to stop convulsing, squeezing and sucking and releasing again, soaking wet around him. The slick squelching sounds are only just covered by their panting. When he lets go of her mouth, the final thrust drives him balls-deep, and Tauriel tosses her head back to _roar._

Kíli swears under his breath in the Dwarven tongue. He seems to need his own minute, held over her on his arms, and he grinds his hips in a slow circle while he does it, dragging his mammoth cock at different angles. She keeps making wild jerks from shocks of pleasure. She doesn’t think she can let go of him. She’s sealed around him, fucked open so much wider, deeper than any elf is meant to. He fucks harder, too. 

He finally pulls out enough, somehow, to shove back in, jostling her against the dungeon floor and wracking out another cry. Her hair bounces, and a few strands stick to her face—he thumbs them aside. He kisses her as he gives her the next thrust, then the next, and then he sits back up to look down at her with a fire in his eyes, and he unleashes a slew of brutal thrusts that leave her dizzy and reeling. 

Kíli touches every part of her. He _stares_ at her open pussy, quivering around his beast of a cock and leaving her juices slicked along it, and he runs his hands up and down her thighs, pinching and squeezing at her flesh. Then he slips underneath to claw at her breasts, his palms rubbing painfully at her nipples, bouncing up into his tight grip on every thrust. Her entire body’s jostled with each one. Her arms keep banging into the wall, and if they’d used chains instead of ropes, they’d be rattling wildly. When he’s finished with her tits, he goes back to her ass, scoops underneath it and hoists her up, drawing her up his thighs and into his lap. It bends her at an impossible angle, but he holds her up just with his brute strength and pounds the rest of her down into the floor. Somewhere along the line, Tauriel’s gone from moans and cries to flat out _shrieking_ at the top of her lungs. 

Kíli goes and goes, strength and stamina to the last. They fill the dungeon with the scent of sex, and he actually makes her _sweat_ , which even the longest hunts never could, but he keeps _touching and kissing and tasting_ her and she _loved_ him already but _adores_ the way he fucks her, with complete abandon, filling her right up. She screams on every thrust and eclipses everything with the last cry, where it’s all too much, and she bursts, coming fast around him and shaking from the flood of it. She arches up as best she can and trembles everywhere, consumed in heat. She almost blacks out from the sheer force of her orgasm, but is held to reality by the kiss he smashes against her. 

He comes before she’s finished, roaring just as loud and driving in, before pulling out mid-spill to spray himself across her bared skin. The first jet hits her chin, the rest painting her legs and stomach and sliding down between her breasts. Each heave of her breath slicks it about more. By the time he’s finished, he slumps against her, only barely held up on shaken arms with his giant cock flagging against her spent pussy. 

He smiles at her, somehow. She wants to return it but still feels too dizzy to bother. Then he moves like he’ll go down for another kiss, but a loud thunking noise halts him in place. The two of them both look sharply sideways. 

Feren and Meludir stand just beyond the bars, gaping, while an elf that might be Galion is passed out on the floor. There’s a moment where the four conscious parties just stare at each other, everyone dressed, or at least Kíli mostly, except Tauriel, who’s utterly naked, bound, and wearing Kíli’s seed all over her. 

She should probably be burning with shame. But she’s too hot from other things and she simply doesn’t have the wherewithal. When she speaks, it’s her captain’s voice that comes out, stern and important: “My shift is not yet over—you are not needed.”

Meludir looks too immobilized to say anything. Feren blankly opens his mouth and stumbles, “We, ah... forgive me, Captain... we heard... we heard you from the cellar and thought you might need... ah... our help...”

Lifting her brows, she asks, “Do I look as though I require help?”

Feren shakes his head, his blush rising all the way to the tips of his eras. He hurriedly tries to turn to escape but only walks right into Meludir. The two of them tangle and finally manage to get in the right direction, then hastily scurry away, leaving Galion’s limp form on the floor. 

She’s drawn back to Kíli by his hands at her chest, tearing at the rope, his face just as red as Feren’s was. She doesn’t know what to say, so she just numbly mutters, “I love you.”

He pauses, smiles again, and laughs, “I love you too,” before freeing her up to hold him.


End file.
